The use of pluripotent and multipotent stem cells in the field of regenerative medicine has garnered much interest in recent years. Various methods have been employed to reprogram somatic cells to become pluripotent stem cells. Nevertheless, there remains a need in the art for methods of generating multipotent cells, such as neural stem cells (NSCs), from somatic cells.
Literature
U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2009/0047263, 2009/0035284, 2009/0191159; 2009/0117639; Takahashi and Yamanaka (2006) Cell 126:663; Kim et al. (Aug. 28, 2009) Nature 461:649 (PMID: 19718018).